


Super Oily, Super Smooth

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint spills a bottle of oil in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Oily, Super Smooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goira/gifts).



> I guess with all the fics out there happening in the Tower, why not throw Bucky in, right. You've all been doing it. *squints eyes*
> 
> [uncharted waters.](http://intermittently-ava.tumblr.com)

_Setting: Avengers Tower._

–

“Aw, oil, no.“

Clint stares poignantly at the puddle of oil at his feet, like it would somehow grow a mouth and apologize for spilling. At least the bottle didn’t break. As a matter of fact, it still sits on the edge of the kitchen counter, sluggishly letting even _more_ oil flow to the floor.

There’s only one way out of this, a step to the left and Clint would be out of the puddle. Perhaps even on his way to grab something to clean this up.

But _no_. Clint goes not so elegantly butt up on the floor, manages to flop around and now he’s super smooth, super shiny, and super greasy.

“Aw, Barton, no,“ comes with glee from the doorway.

Barnes. Of course it had to be _him_ to see this disaster. Clint flips him off while trying to get up, only it upsets his balance and he slides down on his ass again.

“You look like a giant lubed dick,“ Barnes says before biting, with a loud crunch, in an apple.

“Well, this dick would like to get acquainted with your ass,“ Clint mumbles to himself.

It’s met with silence, and when Clint finally looks up, Barnes is staring, surprise etched on his face, his eyes big and cheeks pink. _Oh_. But then Barnes moves, throwing the apple expertly into the trash bin on the other side of the room. He skirts around the puddle, and grabs the bottle of oil from the counter. He looks at it against the light, there’s still plenty left inside.

He stops next to Clint, a smirk on his lips, and wiggles the bottle with a head tilt in the general direction of the bedrooms. Clint raises an eyebrow, but Barnes is already walking away. He pauses near the door, looks back at Clint.

“If you can get up, that is.“

Oh, yeah. _It is on_.

~

“I could swear there was a full bottle of oil here yesterday,“ Steve says over breakfast.

Clint places his chin in his hand and smiles sweetly at Bucky, who blinks at Clint with boredom.

“I used it,“ Bucky says and damn, if it’s not _another_ challenge.

Clint squints his eyes.

“Oh, yeah?“ Steve spins around to look at them.

“Yeah,“ Bucky drawls.

Steve looks between them for a long moment. “You jerk! You _knew_ I wanted to go first.“

Bucky shrugs and Clint falls off his chair.

~

Later that evening finds Clint keeping score for an impromptu game of truth or dare, Steve and Bucky playing against Natasha and Tony. _  
_

“Closing round,“ Clint calls.

“Ok, Cap,“ Tony rubs his hands with unconcealed glee, and Clint rolls his eyes, “your turn. Truth or dare?“

From where he’s lounging on the sofa Steve sighs. “Dare,“ he says.

“Well, since you’re _Captain America_ ,“ Tony grins, “I dare you to make out with an ex-president!“

“Tony–“ Steve starts with an even deeper sigh, while Bucky cackles next to him.

“A dare is a dare,“ interrupts Natasha.

Clint is trying to find a way out of the room before anyone notices he’s gone, while Steve squints his eyes at Tony.

“Fine,“ he relents, turning to Bucky, and Clint breathes, relieved.

“Whoa,“ Bucky raises both hands, pushes at Steve’s shoulders. “He already dared me to not kiss anyone all evening, remember,“ he says, and turns to Tony. “You’re trying to make us lose,“ he scowls.

Tony shrugs, faux innocence on his face. “Is how the game is played.“

Clint sinks further in his armchair, trying to hide behind the clipboard, but his movement catches Bucky’s attention, and Clint can see the exact moment an idea sparks. Bucky leans to whisper in Steve’s ear.

“Ready to give up?“ Tony smirks as Steve stands.

“Nope.“

Clint is almost over the backrest of the armchair when Steve catches him around the middle.

“Ex president,“ Steve says, and swings Clint around like a ragdoll, places him back in his seat.

Tony, Natasha, and Bucky start debating the legality of this move, game wise, while Steve leans over the back of the armchair. “I can kiss Buck, we lose, and then I take him to my room,“ he whispers, “or I can kiss you, we win, and then you can use the rest of that oil on me. Your choice.“

Clint shivers.

Ah, _fuck it_. He raises a hand, pulls Steve’s head close enough to claim his mouth.

At least Tony’s speechless for a while. Like, thirty seconds. Ok, ten seconds, twelve at most.

~

The next morning Bucky keeps grinning, and Clint resists the urge to flee to safety with his coffee mug.

“So?“ Bucky asks just as Steve joins them.

“We’re keeping him,“ Steve declares with a nod.

Clint stares into his coffee. And chokes. On air.

~


End file.
